Meeting New Friends
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Switch is Reaper's best friend, but she has another friend in the form of a clown. It's time for Jester and Reaper to meet. A gift for Sword Stitcher and L.D Eddy. :D


Meeting new friends.

Note: This is for Sword Stitcher and L.D. Eddy. I hope you two like and I hope I have your characters right! :D

* * *

"Hey Switchy, Switchy, hey Switchy, Switchy hey!"

Switch sighed and turned towards the voice. "What is it Neon?"

Jester stood in the door way, wearing, as she claimed, her best work clothes; in other words costume and bouncing on her tip toes with a big grin on her face.

"When can I meet Ya' besty?" she asked with a grin on her face.

Switch blinked. "My what?"

"Ya' best friend genius! I wanna' meet her! She works for Jonny right?"

"Is there anybody's name you haven't shortened or turned into a nick name. You even give your enemies nick names, which is… weird," said Switch with a sigh as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

What was Jester even doing here anyway? Shouldn't she be out with Enigma or Nigma.. or better yet Jack in the box?

"Come on Smart mouth! I wanna' meet her! I've never met the reaper before… please!" cried Jester, still bouncing on her tip toes staring expectantly at Switch.

Switch glanced at Jester with a look of shock.

"What?" asked Jester frowning in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

"You just said please," breathed Switch.

Jester raised an eyebrow. "Yeah so what?"

Switch stood up and walked over to the young highly unstable rogue. "You said _please_!"

"I believe you just established that. Wow, Ya' beginning to sound like Harley, which ain't a good look for Ya'," laughed Jester as she stared up at Switch.

"I think just for that, I'll take you to see Reaper, Jester. But only because you said please," answered Switch as she grabbed her jacket.

"YAY!" cried Jester as she jumped into the air following Switch out as they walked to her car.

"I can't wait to meet her, I bet she's nice, I mean you only like nice people Switch, I mean look at me!"

Switch glanced at her and smirked. "Oh yeah, you're the nicest homacidle maniac I've ever met."

Jester glared at her and folded her arms. "I ain't that bad Switch. Me? Hommecidle? Where ever did you get that notion from?"

Switch smirked and shook her head. "Look. Just promise you'll behave."

"Behave? Me?"

"Your best behaviour Jester. I don't want Reaper throwing a gas canister at you because you crossed the line."

"Would she do that?"

"Yes. I've seen her do it to Riddler."

Jester giggled. "Damn. Wish I could of been their to watch him flip out. I wonder what he saw? Hey I wonder what any of us would see!"

"I try not to think about it," muttered Switch as she pulled the car up.

She had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. Jester was hyperactive, sometimes Riddler struggled to cope with how crazy the child could go and Reaper was used to reasonably sane insane maniacs, like Crane, Nigma and herself, but Jester. Jester was a completely different type of crazy, a new kind of crazy you might say.

"Reaper? Reaps are you in?" asked Switch as she walked inside.

"What are you doing here?"

Switch jumped and turned to see Jonathan standing in the door way, a look of annoyance on his face. Hang on, he always had that look.

"Hey Jonny!" called Jester as she peeped behind Switch and waved, grinning at the Scarecrow like a cheshire cat.

"Little Jester. What are you doing here?" asked Jonathan, eyeing Jester up.

He had dealt with her in the past and knew that she could be, at the best of times, unpredictable and at the worst of times she was just insane.

"Switchy is going to introduce me to Reaper! I wanna' meet her and I said please!" answered Jester as she slid next to Switch.

Jonathan studied her for a while before looking at Switch dead in the eye. "She said please?"

"Hard to believe, but she did," answered Switch with a small shrug. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately, she's been really polite."

"Hey I do have manners! Eddie is teaching me some, says that it might stop me from getting into trouble," stated Jester with a grin, her finger held high in a 'point' sort of way as she proudly proclaimed the knowledge of manners.

Scarecrow and Switch gave worried glances to each other.

"Is she on her meds?" asked Scarecrow.

"How should I know?" cried Switch as she walked towards Reaper's room.

"Clarice? It's me Switch."

There was a shuffling from inside the room and Clarice opened the door. She looked slightly tired but apart from that she looked fine.

Switch smiled. "I have some one I'd like you to meet, well, she wanted to meet you."

Clarice raised an eyebrow before following Switch into the main room to see a young girl with black and white hair, white skin and bright mischievous jade green eyes.

"HI!" cried Jester with a wave of her hand.

Clarice blinked and turned to Switch, eyebrow raised as if to say: 'Who the hell is this nut?'

"Clarice, this is Jester, Jester this is Clarice or Reaper," explained Switch as she stood inbetween the two.

Jester smiled at Reaper and waved again. "Hi! Like Switchy said I'm Jester, real name's Jessica Turner, but most folks call me Jester. Ya' can probably see why?"

Reaper gave a slow nod before tapping Switch on the shoulder and beckoning her to have a little word.

"She's nuts," Reaper stated. "Absolutely stir crazy!"

Switch smirked. "So Neon's a little eccentric, but aren't they all?"

"That's not eccentric, that's nuts Switch. Plain crazy. Why is she white?!" demanded Clarice. She had seen a lot of things in Gotham, but never a white girl who was clearly unbalanced and needed every single mental drug you could prescribe.

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"I don't know. Neon gets touchy about her past. I think I'll let her tell you when the time is right."

"You sound like you're scared of her Switch," stated Clarice.

"You would be if you've seen what she's done. But she is really nice," laughed Switch.

Clarice considered her moment, then looked back at Jester who was having a conversation with Jonathan, something to do with Riddler.

"Alright, I'll trust you with this," sighed Clarice.

They turned back to her and Jester grinned. "So are we good?!"

"Yeah Neon, we're good," laughed Switch.

"YAY! Girls night out sounds fun! Let's go!" shouted Jester as she ran out of the door.

Clarice span her finger near her temple and looked a Switch who laughed at her.

"She's a complete nut!"

"Like I said Clarice: Aren't we all?"

THE END.


End file.
